bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sorahiko Torino
is a retired Pro Hero and a former teacher at Yuuei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46, pages 7-8 Appearance Gran Torino is an extremely short, elderly man that has short hair and a beard. His hero costume consists of a full body suit along with a cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamond shapes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46, page 16 Personality Gran Torino is a very forgetful man, repeatedly asking Izuku what his name was despite being the one who nominated him for work experience training, and failing to remember it even after being told what it was, calling the boy "Toshinori".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46, pages 15-17 Despite his eccentric antics, Gran Torino is an intimidating man, as All Might was terrified over the idea of him once again taking his hero name in order to teach Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46, page 8 History Past At some point in the past, Gran Torino was part of the Yuuei Staff, All Might's homeroom teacher, and a close friend of his predecessor. During a practical training session with All Might, Gran Torino made All Might spew. Field Training Arc In his apartment, Gran Torino is on the floor with what is seemingly blood everywhere. Izuku Midoriya, the person Gran Torino nominated for, enters and is horrified to find the elderly retired Pro Hero on the floor seemingly dead. Gran Torino suddenly gets up, explaining to the boy that he was carrying a plate of sausages with ketchup on them but fell and got ketchup everywhere. Gran Torino asks the boy his name to which Izuku tells him his name. However, Gran Torino does not recall nominating him. He suddenly remembers, calling Izuku "Toshinori" in the process. As Izuku tries to leave the apartment to speak to All Might, Gran Torino asks Izuku to fight him with One For All, saying that he wants to see how well Izuku can handle One For All, wanting him to put his Hero costume on and fight him. Gran Torino once again forgets who Izuku is. Thinking that Gran Torino is playing games with him, Izuku declares to the elderly Hero that he needs to learn how to control his power as soon as possible since All Might is running out of time, telling the elderly Hero that he doesn't have time to be fooling around. Izuku tries to leave, but Gran Torino jumps and leaps in front of Izuku at an incredible speed, stopping Izuku from leaving. Gran Torino tells Izuku that since Izuku has a goal to learn how to control his power, then he has all the more reason to stay. The elderly Hero asks Izuku to use One For All and fight him. Izuku puts on his Hero costume and faces Gran Torino in a mock battle. Gran Torino's incredible jumping speed allows him to strike Izuku without being countered. Izuku prepares to use One For All and predicts that Gran Torino will attack him from behind. Izuku's prediction turns out to be correct, allowing Izuku to get into position to hit Gran Torino, but Gran Torino pushes Izuku's arm out of the way. The mock battle ends with Gran Torino telling Izuku that he is too rigid and his awareness is disjointed which are some reasons he is unable to use One For All properly. Gran Torino explains that Izuku's main problem is that thinks One For All is special. Izuku asks Gran Torino to explain what he means, but the elderly Hero tells Izuku to figure that out for himself and goes to eat something. Gran Torino is outside and overhears Izuku finding the solution to his problem in controlling One For All. Gran Torino ponders that Izuku's thought process is flexible and commends All Might for finding an excellent successor.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 In the morning, Izuku tells Gran Torino that he put what he discovered as practice but found it to be difficult to do so. Gran Torino replies that it is difficult due to just discovering how to use One For All more effectively and comments that All Might in his younger days used One For All like it was normal which is why All Might's way of guidance is wrong. Izuku becomes fascinated from hearing about All Might's younger days, to which Gran Torino replies that he made All Might spew during a practical training session, commenting that All Might could not handle the power emotionally due to being entrusted to it by a late friend. Izuku asks Gran Torino about All Might's predecessor, much to Gran Torino's surprise. Someone arrives with a delivery for Gran Torino and Izuku goes to fetch the delivery. Gran Torino ponders that All Might didn't tell Izuku about his predecessor. The delivery turns out to be a new microwave as Gran Torino broke his old microwave during his mock battle with Izuku. Gran Torino decides to have breakfast, telling Izuku to set up the new microwave. After doing so, Izuku heats up his and Gran Torino's breakfast which is taiyaki. Izuku serves Gran Torino his taiyaki, Gran Torino excitedly takes a bite of his taiyaki but it is frozen. Annoyed, Gran Torino goes to check the microwave, telling Izuku that he didn't put the microwave's plate in properly and as a result didn't turn and only a part of the taiyaki was heated. Gran Torino's comment causes Izuku to realize his next problem with One For All; that he has been using One For All on one body part and not on his whole body. Izuku activates One For All throughout his entire body with Gran Torino being impressed with Izuku's quick learning. Gran Torino asks if Izuku can move while using One For All throughout his body, to which Izuku replies that he is not sure. Gran Torino asks if he can test whether Izuku can move around while using One For All throughout his body. Izuku replies that he can test him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 Gran Torino tells Izuku that if he can move around while having One For All coursing through his body, then he will be drawing a clear line from how he was during the Sports Festival. Gran Torino says that their mock battle will be three minutes for starters. The mock battle begins and Gran Torino hits Izuku from behind, stopping the flow of One For All throughout Izuku's body. Gran Torino attacks Izuku from all directions while Izuku stands helplessly unable to counter. After falling to the ground, Izuku realizes that Gran Torino's speed is too fast for him to counter and decides to regroup. Izuku crawls under the couch and activates One For All throughout his body again. Gran Torino heads towards the couch, but suddenly, Izuku punches the couch away, sending it flying and stopping Gran Torino's attack. Now that One For All is flowing throughout his body, Izuku leaps into the air and nearly manages to hit Gran Torino, however, the elderly Hero manages to dodge in the nick of time. Gran Torino jumps forward and prepares to attack Izuku from behind, but Izuku dodges the elderly Hero's attempt by jumping into the air above him. Izuku, seeing that he is in a perfect position, sends a One For All enhanced punch at Gran Torino. However, the elderly Hero manages to dodge Izuku's attempt. Izuku starts falling down while Gran Torino leaps from the wall and strikes Izuku in his stomach, smacking Izuku down onto the ground and causing One For All to stop its flow. Gran Torino sees that three minutes are up and ends the mock battle for now. Izuku laments on his lack of ability to keep the activation of One For All throughout his body properly. However, Gran Torino compliments Izuku's intelligence. The elderly Hero notes to himself that Izuku has dramatically changed in such a short space of time and compliments Izuku for being able to graze him (a cut is shown on Gran Torino's face) even though he was using his own power earnestly. Gran Torino states to Izuku that he must get used to using One For throughout his body and informs him that they will continue training after breakfast. After breakfast, Gran Torino continues sparing with Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Izuku continues his training in gaining proper control of One For All with Gran Torino for two days. It is the third day at 5:00 PM, Izuku is on the floor injured due to his training. Gran Torino decides to end Izuku's training in One For All, not wanting Izuku to become stale due to fighting him all the time. Izuku protests but Gran Torino denies Izuku's request to continue training in One For All. Gran Torino declares that they will move on to phase two which is workplace experience. Izuku cleans himself up and puts on his Hero costume. Izuku and Gran Torino leave the apartment. Gran Torino tells Izuku that fighting him all the time will make him stale, saying that he wants Izuku to experience fighting in all types and kinds of situations which will give him greater training. Gran Torino tells Izuku that they will be going on an excursion and calls for a taxi. In the taxi, Gran Torino explains that highly populated areas are where crime is rife, causing Izuku to ask if they will be taking a train to Shinjuku to which Gran Torino says they will. The taxi takes Izuku and Gran Torino to the train station where they board a train that will take them to Shinjuku. The train passes Hosu. On the train, Izuku tells Gran Torino that they will arrive at night, to which Gran Torino replies that they will. Gran Torino explains that many villains appear at night and thus they will be able to get experience more easily. Suddenly, the train experiences an emergency stop and a Pro Hero comes crashing into the train, much to Gran Torino's surprise. Immediately afterwards, a creature that looks similar to Noumu appears. Izuku tries to take action, but Gran Torino orders Izuku to stay put. Gran Torino propels forward from his seat and slams himself into the Noumu-like creature, smashing the Noumu-like creature and himself out of the train and into the air above Hosu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 Gran Torino smashes the Noumu-like creature into a small building. The Noumu-like creature slashes at Gran Torino but the elderly Hero jumps out of the way in time, dodging its attack. Gran Torino sees that the Noumu-like creature is about to attack two civilians. Gran Torino jumps at the Noumu-like creature in order to save the civilians. However, the Noumu-like creature is scorched by flames, forcing Gran Torino to stop his attack and back away. Endeavor, the Hero who scorched the creature, says that he hasn't made acquaintances with the elderly Hero, telling Gran Torino that he will deal with the Noumu-like creature. Gran Torino tells Endeavor to be aware of the Noumu-like creature as it possesses multiple Quirks. Gran Torino propels himself at a great speed and smashes down into the Noumu-like creature, defeating it. Endeavor decides to let his sidekicks restrain the Noumu-like creature and tells Gran Torino to go to the address that he will give him. Gran Torino goes to the address Endeavor gave him and encounters Izuku's group who have defeated the Hero Killer Stain. Gran Torino propels his foot into Izuku's face, annoyed that Izuku did not stay put. However, he is relieved that Izuku is alright. After Endeavor's sidekicks arrive, Gran Torino sees the winged Noumu-like creature above and commands everyone to duck. The winged Noumu-like creature grabs Izuku and prepares to fly away. Gran Torino prepares to propel himself into the air to rescue Izuku. However, Stain frees himself, defeats the winged Noumu-like creature and saves Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 Endeavor arrives and prepares to attack Stain but Gran Torino orders Endeavor to wait. Stain's bandaged mask falls off, revealing his true face; that he has no nose, shocking Gran Torino. Stain declares that the only one who is allowed to kill him is All Might and unleashes a bloody malefic aura, making Gran Torino stay on his guard. Gran Torino becomes shocked that Stain is still standing despite losing consciousness. The next day at the Hosu General Hospital, Gran Torino visits Izuku. He wants to speak to him but says that he has another visitor which is the Chief of the Hosu Police, Tsurugamae Kenji. Shouto becomes furious that Tsurugamae expected him, Izuku and Tenya to follow the rules and not engage Stain in combat because they were not qualified to do so even if death was certain. Gran Torino stops Shouto and asks him to listen to what the Hosu Chief of Police has to say.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 The next day where Stain's defeat is published, Gran Torino speaks to All Might using a telephone. Gran Torino expresses his annoyance that his pay has been cut in half and his right to teach is revoked for half a year but says that considering the circumstances he doesn't mind. Gran Torino tells All Might that Izuku has improved drastically in using One For All, saying that Izuku movements are similar to his own; All Might apologizes profusely and thanks Gran Torino for his help, admitting that his teaching towards Izuku has been inadequate. Gran Torino says that he only became qualified as a teacher so that he could keep his promise to Shimura, All Might's predecessor. All Might thanks Gran Torino for everything as he wouldn't be the man he is today without him; Gran Torino yells that All Might forgot about him, to which All Might says that he never forgot. Gran Torino tells All Might that he is calling him about the encounter with the Hero Killer; he admits that Stain's strong ideology is similar to All Might's. Gran Torino says that if Stain's backstory is revealed to the public through the use of media, villainy will rise and the Villain Alliance will take credit as a group following Stain's ideology due to the connection between them which will cause delinquents to join the Villain Alliance. Gran Torino states that he believes that an old enemy will use Stain's backstory to remove obstacles in his path. Gran Torino hypothesizes that the old enemy, the villain who killed All Might's predecessor and gave All Might his scars, has returned. All Might is in disbelief that "All For One" has returned, not wanting to believe it. Gran Torino advises All Might to reveal to Izuku everything about himself and One For All when the opportunity arises.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 At the end of the week, workplace training comes to an end. Outside Gran Torino's apartment, Izuku thanks Gran Torino for looking after him and training him. Gran Torino advises Izuku to maintain his control and composure when using One For All and to not go over the 5% limit. Izuku says that he will comply. Izuku asks Gran Torino a question; why a strong Hero like him isn't known by society. Gran Torino replies that he wasn't interested in the Hero life and that the only reason he became certified as a Hero was for a certain goal and nothing else. Gran Torino tells Izuku to ask All Might about the whole story. As Izuku leaves, Gran Torino ponders that both All Might and Izuku are alike; having the same charisma. Gran Torino asks Izuku his name; Izuku thinks than Gran Torino went back to being senile, but realizes what he meant. Izuku tells Gran Torino that his name his Deku. Gran Torino smiles at the response, turns around and goes back into his apartment.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 Powers and Abilities While nothing is known about the full extent of his strength, All Might, a world famous and number 1 Hero, was intimidated by him. During All Might's younger days, Gran Torino made All Might spew. Gran Torino was able to defeat a Noumu by himself, whereas it took many Pro Heroes to defeat another Noumu. Quirk Jet - Gran Torino can shoot air from the propulsion boosters at the bottom of his feet, giving Gran Torino an incredible jumping ability at great speed. However, Gran Torino can only use the air that he breathes to propel himself. Also, Gran Torino cannot propel himself far into the sky. Battles Relationships Toshinori Gran Torino taught Toshinori (better known as All Might) as a teacher in Yuuei and knows Toshinori's secrets. Izuku Midoriya Gran Torino requested Izuku to be his sidekick so that Gran Torino can teach Izuku about the One for All Quirk. At first, Gran Torino and Izuku were not on good terms the first time they met, but after a while Izuku started to gain respect for Gran Torino after seeing his abilities, politely calling the elderly Hero Mr Torino. Gran Torino has shown to be impressed with Izuku, stating that All Might chose a fine successor. Trivia *His name is a reference to the Motor car Torino. It may also refer to the movie which was named after this car, starring Clint Eastwood - Eastwood played an elderly man in it. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Yuuei Staff